There have been many trimmer devices in the prior art having a rotatable, attachable head for attachment to a powered device, with the head carrying a series of trimmer lines extending axially out about the head's periphery. However, it is currently believed that none of them included, for example, a moveable mounting for the lines on the head which allow the lines, when they strike, for example, a solid object, such as a fence or a rock or a wall, or the like, will allow the trimmer line mounting to swing back while the head continues to rotate, much less the innovative details of the oscillateable line mounting system or the innovative designs of the hook-like trimmer line holder portions of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.
Thus, in this relatively “crowded” art, there are substantial, innovative, “unobvious” differences between the present invention and the prior art, as brought out more fully below. It is believed that the present invention represents an innovative, substantial advance in the prior art and a valuable contribution to the “useful arts.”